The preparation of a butenyl triorganooxysilane is described by Capka et al. in Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun. 1976, 41 (4) 1024-9 (C.A. 85:78183m (1976)); however, it is stated that the reaction of (C.sub.2 H.sub.5 O).sub.3 SiH with 1,3 butadiene does not progress selectively.
The same problem is also discussed in Chemical Abstracts 87:152308r (1977). According to this reference, (C.sub.2 H.sub.5 O).sub.3 Si--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 is obtained by hydrosilylizing 1,3 butadiene with (C.sub.2 H.sub.5 O).sub.3 SiH. However, this product is obtained in only a very small yield, in addition to two butenyl silanes which are obtained as the main products and are positionally isomeric in relation to the C--C double bond. This is confirmed by Czechoslovakian patent 171,597 of Feb. 15, 1978 (Chemical Abstracts 89:215545e (1978)), which discloses that the compound is suitable for improving the adhesion between organic polymers and inorganic fillers. The use of these compounds in emulsions for the pretreatment of glass fibers is described in Czechoslovakian patent 221,181 B (Chemical Abstracts 105:25289a (1986)) of Mar. 15, 1986. However, this publication does not describe a method of preparation
E. Lukevics et al., J. Organomet. Chem. Libr., 5 (1977) 26 describe the reaction of trichlorosilane with 1,3-butadiene in which the compound Cl.sub.3 Si--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 expected from the 1,2 addition is formed only to a slight degree because of side reactions. These include 1, 4 addition with a shifting of the double bond, doubled silylation and telomerization. In addition, there is the risk that the hydrogen chloride released during the reaction will be added to the remaining double bond in a subsequent esterification of the trichlorosilyl function with alcohols to the desired product according to Formula I.